The present invention relates to a system and method for predicting blood glucose level by means of computer analysis of blood glucose time-series data of a diabetic.
Basically, insulin therapies for diabetics are executed by applying insulin calculated based on a blood glucose level of a patient (diabetic). The control of blood glucose level is mainly executed by an open circle method in that the blood glucose level is simply measured or by a feedback method in that an insulin administration amount is determined on the basis of the blood glucose level measurement data by a doctor once or twice a month. Furthermore, in some cases, the insulin administration amount is controlled day by day on the basis of a predetermined insulin scale. Doctors mainly have executed insulin treatments to patients as follows. (1) On the basis of the blood glucose level measurement date, the doctor determines the insulin administration amount twice a month. (2) On the basis of the predetermined insulin administration amount to the blood glucose level, the insulin is applied to a patient one or third a day.
However, these treatments may put the blood glucose level unstable since they include a feedback having a large time lag. For example, the increase of the insulin administration amount for decreasing the average of the blood glucose level may invite low blood glucose level (hypoglycemia). On the other hand, the decrease of the insulin administration amount may invite high blood glucose level (hyperglycemia). Therefore, in order to properly determine the insulin administration amount for a proper blood glucose level control, it is necessary to execute a blood glucose level control without time lag so as to decrease a daily change of the blood glucose level and to finally put it within an allowable range.